Caught Up
by goddess1989
Summary: Hermiones cheating on Harry, but shes now confused and guilty. who will she choose? She is so caught up.


DISCLAIMER: Throught this whole story I dont own anything that belongs to J. K. Rowling nor do I take credit for it. I have written this once and will not be writing it on every page/chapter that I write.

Hi I'm Yasmine and this is my story since this is my first fanfic. I would really like some reviews, I want at least 10 reviews so that I know what people think of it and then and only then will I go on w/the next chapter. Please tell me what you would like more of. Please R/R Thanks!

Please excuse me if there are any grammatical errors, or if any one is OOC.

This is a HPHG/DMHG. _Italics are when Hermione is thinking, This is based on her point of view._

.:.:.:. .:.:.:.  
Chapter 1

Guilty conscious

Hermione was sitting there thinking about what had ruined her life so badly. She thought back two days ago when **he** had come over. She had been taking a shower when she heard someone knocking on the door, Hermione had quickly put on a bathrobe and opened the door. _Who could it be? Harry is at the Ministry._ Then she realized the only other person it could be. She had told him that she didn't want to be with him anymore, that she couldn't stand cheating on Harry anymore, but of course Draco never took to being refused. He had burst with rage.

He had been so furious that he had grabbed her."So you don't want me huh, BITCH! I'll show you then you decide if you want me or not!" He had screamed this at her, turning purple with rage. He had then thrown her on the bed and yelled "Tiescus finora!" Which had of course tied her to the bed making her helpless. _Goes to show how smart I am, where is my wand when I need it? _ "Hermione, please," Draco said with such tenderness that it almost melted Hermione's heart "I need you, I love you." Draco finished with tears in his eyes. Hermione couldn't believe what he had just said but still she had been disloyal to Harry and this thought was bothering her. "Draco I can't keep Harry away from me anymore its been two years, he's going to get suspicious why I've only been in bed with him 3 times." Said Hermione

This apparently had enraged Draco because he had yelled: "You whore! I show you to get in Bed with that Bastard!" With that he started taking of his clothes. Off went all the clothes and Hermione saw the pierced nipple that had always made her suck in her breath, the skinny but muscular body, but what had always attracted her were those sparkling green eyes. _Oh my goodness I have to stop him and this horrible way of living._ "Draco please don't." she had begged pleadingly, because she had known that once he was near her she wouldn't be able to stop him. He had smirked knowingly.

He had gone and laid down next to her. Hermione had instinctively closed her eyes to prevent from looking at his naked body. "You know you want me Hermione." he whispered softly. Electric started running through he body.

"No, no please don't" she begged softly, tears had started running down her face. But it was to late Draco's mind was already set had taken off the strring and immediately laid down her pressing her drown. His body felt burning across her cold body. He kissed her passionately on her neck, his tongue had felt so warm on her neck. He had slowly made his way up to her mouth kissing and tasting her. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his head and pushed him away. Draco had started laughing madly. This had taken Hermione off guard. "I love it when you get mad Herm." And He had taken advantage of her confusion and had pulled her under neath her again.

Hermione had looked deeply in her eyes and thought she had seen them flicker with anger. "I'm not playing with you Hermione, now its time for the real thing." He had said and he had plunged into her deeply. Hermione had yelled in disgust. But he had kept on going, in and then slowly out. Hermione couldn't take it she had put her hands against his chest to push him off but he put his lips on hers to keep her from resisting. At that moment Harry had walked in.

.:.:.:. .:.:.:.This is a very short chapter it took me so may times to write, and now you know why its rated M. Please review, as soon as I have 15 reviews i will post up the next chapter. Mean while i am writing more fan fiction. Check them out!

Date written:

05-11-05


End file.
